The present disclosure herein relates to a driving circuit and a display device including the same.
A liquid crystal display device, which is a type of various display devices, generally includes two substrates opposing each other and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. When voltage is applied to two electrodes provided at inner sides of the substrates, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer due to a potential difference between the electrodes, and an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is changed according to the intensity of the electric field. However, if a unidirectional electric field is continuously applied to the liquid crystal layer, electrical and physical characteristics of the liquid crystal layer may be degraded. Therefore, it is advantageous to periodically change the direction of the electric field. According to a typical method of changing the direction of an electric field, a polarity of a voltage of one electrode is inverted with respect to a voltage of another electrode.
Such an inversion driving scheme may be classified into frame inversion for inverting a polarity on a frame-by-frame basis, line inversion for inverting a polarity on a line-by-line basis, and dot inversion for inverting a polarity on a pixel-by-pixel basis.
Due to a signal delay in a gate line, a pixel may not be charged with a desired data voltage. A precharge driving scheme is used to compensate for a reduced charging amount of a data voltage applied to a pixel. According to this scheme, an application time of a gate signal is adjusted to be longer than one horizontal period.
A desired charging rate may not be assured if a polarity of a data signal at the time of precharge driving is different from that of the data signal at the time of main charge driving.